orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
Gs68
gs68 (Otherwise known as Loser!) is an American Orange Lounge Radio listener and Chat Room user. General Info * Real name: Raymond A. * Age: 20 (born November 21, 1988) * Sex: Male * Location: Santa Clara, California * Occupation: Student. Otherwise unemployed. * Listener since: ** Podcast: June 25, 2006 ** Live: July 2006 Username Origin The username gs68 stems from his days as a Pokémon player in the G'old/'S'ilver/Crystal era, circa 2000-2001. The "68" comes from a Pokémon parody site called ''Poké Battles, where his fansite was numbered 68. His other nickname, '''Ray Ayanami stems from his first name (Ray), his last initial (A), and a certain anime character; his name uses the same pronounciation and katakana (レイ Rei). Background/Lifestyle gs68 grew up with video games, often renting games with his dad when he was in his elementary school days. As a form of discipline, his parents initially only let him play on the weekends, then gradually started letting him play on weekdays. gs68 spends much of his time procrastinating on homework and playing video games, as well as making occasional arcade trips. He currently attends San Jose State University, where he is striving for a BS in Computer Science and a minor in Japanese. Though, the former is just a front for his dream: to become a game designer. Activity as an OLR listener gs68 currently regularly listens to Orange Lounge Radio and Under Sedation Live 4.0, and was a frequenter of the now-defunct shows DMNsanity, Travis Donovan Live, and Guys on a Show. gs68 also regularly participated in the DMNsanity Chatroom Cagematch, where he tried to win every chance he got, only for his song to be gonged every time (even gonging one of his own songs once after the song, which he described as his "trump card," failed to impress fellow listeners). He won only once, with the song "Stream of Tears (more tranced mix)" from Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune. In a way, he won a second time when he and fellow user AlphaCananogram put together a "Kajtastic Cagematch Attack" in which the two of them submitted Kajmaster Kajet songs. Alpha's song Holic won, which led to a kickfest involving them, SakuraMaxX, and Ranma. gs68 is the OLRmy's Bay Area representative, due to the lack of known live listeners in that area. Real-life encounters with OLR and its listeners gs68 met up with the Orange Lounge Radio crew in person at Fanime 2007, along with fellow listeners such as Drewnami, Khimaera, and Ranma. To his dismay, OLR did not come to Fanime for 2008, and neither did any known listeners of OLR, which left gs68 as the OLRmy's Fanime representative. However, he did meet up with DarkSakura and her husband at California Extreme, a pinball and arcade game expo in San Jose, California, in July of that same year. Inside Jokes A running joke in the chatroom is that gs68 doesn't like music that isn't eurobeat or from a Wangan Midnight game. Gaming gs68 is primarily a fan of "Metroidvania"-style platformers, scrolling shooters, racing games, and rail shooters. Favorite Games at the Moment * Bionic Commando: Rearmed * DJ MAX Technika * Gradius II (Famicom version) * Gradius Gaiden * La-Mulana (What?) * pop'n music * Rez HD * Tetris: The Grand Master 2 - The Absolute PLUS * Tetris: The Grand Master 3 - Terror-Instinct (Haven't actually played, but played a simulator of it) * Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3 (Again, what?) Systems Owned gs68 owns like over 9,000 systems, most of which he absolutely refuses to sell. To this day, the only systems he has sold or given away are two classic Game Boys, one GBA (traded in for a GBA SP), one DS (traded in for a DS Lite) and a Virtual Boy. 7th Generation * Nintendo DS Lite (Crimson/Black; attempt at putting a protector on the top lid led to the formation of bubbles on it) * Sony PSP (Circle button came off and had to be superglued back on. Also screen is getting a little crappy. Not trading in, lest he start over on his ''DJMAX Portable 2 file, which only works on the PSP that it was made on)'' * Wii * Xbox 360 (60 GB version. Attempts to mod controller failed. Attempts to mod 3rd-party controller half-succeeded.) 6th Generation * Game Boy Advance SP (used for GB and GB Color games) * Nintendo GameCube (collecting dust, thanks to Wii) * Sega Dreamcast (has seen little use at all) * Sony PlayStation 2 (two of them, in fact; one North American, one Japanese) 5th Generation * Nintendo 64 (hardly used) * Sony PlayStation (used for bootlegged games and ''Gradius Gaiden, which has a stage that doesn't play correctly on a PS2)'' 4th Generation * Sega Game Gear (hasn't been used in forever. When used, gs68 hooks it up to his Genesis's adapter instead of bothering to put in 6 AA batteries) * Sega Genesis * Super NES 3rd Generation * NES 2nd Generation * Atari 5200 (collecting dust somewhere in his house...don't ask why someone born after the Atari 2600 age has one) Quotes * "FUCK THIS SHIT!" (this was said after he was having what seemed to be mic problems during a skype call on OLR episode 303) External links / Contact info *Backloggery profile * E-mail: gsuck68 AT gmail (DOT) com *LiveJournal *TV Tropes profile *Twitter (updates are protected) *Wikipedia profile *'Xbox Live Gamertag:' Ray Ayanami (if he doesn't know you, you better have a very good reason for adding him.) **Xbox Live Gamercard *YouTube channel Category:Listeners